The Shopping Spree
by DivertingDestiny
Summary: What better way to attract the attention of the girl you fancy then to invite her to a shopping spree and show off for her? Fem!Harry AU/Fem-Slash


The Shopping Spree

Summary: What better way to attract the attention of the girl you fancy then to invite her to a shopping spree and show off for her?

Warnings: Fem!Harry AU, Fem-Slash, GW/Fem!HP, No Voldemort, No Boy/Girl-Who-Lived

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form.

[. . . : . . : . . .]

She stood in front of the Burrow on a Saturday afternoon. Harper Jayden Potter, your average Hogwarts graduate Gryffindor and honorary Weasley was here on a mission. She would get her woman today even if it killed her. Starting by getting a complete makeover, she would make Ginny want her. She'll flirt and tease until the woman broke. Both were single and this might be her only chance until the other girl got another date with someone. She had to get her now or else she'll go mad! Hermione was already driving her crazy trying to pressure her into just asking. Which she could do, admittedly it would be easier but this would be much more fun as well as the fact she really did need a new wardrobe. She'd had the same clothes since her final year at Hogwarts which was several years ago and it was time for a change anyway. So what better way than to not only get something done she desperately needed but use it to her advantage as well.

Harper smirked to herself as she walked up to the door. She knew just what to get. Both she and Ginny had a thing for corsets and this would be perfect to get the woman of her dreams attention. She knocked on the door and grinned when Ron opened the door.

"Harper! What are you doing here?"

She stepped inside as he opened the door wider. "I'm here for Ginny, she's taking me shopping." Ron groaned and walked away.

"Ginny!" He walked up to the stairs. "Harper's here for you and your girly time!"

Harper snickered and grinned as he sulked away; her smile brightened as Ginny stepped off the stairs and greeted her with a hug.

"Harper!" The other girl pulled back and grinned. Ginny raised her hand and ran her fingers through the curled ends of the black hair. "You cut and curled you hair?"

She nodded and raised her own hand to mess with the curled ends. "Hey, Ginny. Yeah, I figured if I was getting new clothes why not get a new haircut. It's been the same for years, so if I do one I should do the other. Do you like it?"

The redhead nodded. "Yeah! It looks great, it's pretty."

Harper grinned. "You ready then?"

Ginny nodded. "By Mum!"

The two grinned and dashed for the door as a loud yell of a 'Ginny!' sounded through the house. Harper grabbed the other girls hand, relishing in the warm feel of it in her own and apparated just close to a muggle store.

"Where are we?"

Harper pulled the girl inside the store. "It's a store in the Muggle world."

"Wow, this is so much different than the ones we have."

She continued to pull the girl gently in the direction of the woman's section. When they got there the pulling changing and Ginny started to pull Harper to a rack of shirts. Ginny pulled out a purple, strapless shirt and draped it over her arm. She pulled several more shirts out before heading over to the skirts and grabbed several of them. Harper diligently followed while pulling out some things on her own.

"Well, come on then! Let's try some of this on!" Ginny grinned and pulled the girl into the dressing rooms. Harper looked around and thanked Merlin that they were alone in the store. Her face would never leave anything other than a bright red color if someone saw what she was about to do.

"Alright." She grabbed the clothes and went into one of the stalls while Ginny took a seat outside. Hanging her clothes on over the door, she grinned. Grabbing the purple strapless shirt she put it on with a short, mid-thigh, black skirt that hugged her curves. She turned to the mirror in the stall and stared. Harper didn't know what to think, she wasn't used to seeing so much skin while still wearing clothes. Though, she had to admit, it wasn't as horrible as she thought it would be. She looked…pretty, not as naked as she thought it would feel. Smoothing down the skirt and took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. Hopefully, by the end of this trip she'll have her woman.

Opening the door she stood outside and bit her lip to hide her smile. Ginny had looked up and froze when she saw the other girl. Harper went over to the larger three sided mirror and twirled around, stopping to face the redheaded girl, who still had a glazed look on her face.

"Well?"

Ginny absently nodded. "You look gorgeous." Harper's cheeks turned red as she turned back to the mirrors. She had to admit she did even if it was a very different look than her normal baggy jeans and shirts she looked good.

"It doesn't show too much cleavage?" She pulled up the shirt.

"No, the shirt is supposed to show cleavage." Harper held in a giddy giggle when the blue eyes flicked down. "You might want to pull it up just a bit if you don't like it."

"It's fine." Though, as nice as she looked it was differently not something she'd wear in public too often.

Nodding she went back into the stall, a bounce in her step. Ginny had acted just like she wanted to, like she wanted to eat her. She'd only ever seen that look from the other girl once when looking at a Quidditch magazine with half naked guys posing with brooms. Maybe this will work after all.

Harper changed again, this time something Ginny had picked. It was a shirt that showed her stomach, something she hated. Pulling on a pair of tight, dark blue jeans she stepped out of the stall with a pout.

"Why'd you give me this? You know I hate showing my stomach."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I don't know why."

The girl shifted and tried to pull the shirt down, unknowingly showing more of her cleavage. "I don't know either, I just feel uncomfortable."

Blue eyes centered on the shirt, trying desperately not to look at her friend in such a way. "Then don't get it." She looked away. "Try something else on then."

Harper nodded and went back into the stall. Absently pulling on another outfit she grinned. "You know, after this we should go to this store I passed by a while ago."

"Why? What do they sell that you can't get here?"

Pulling the curtain back a bit, she poked her head out head and shoulders out, pointing to her bra and cupping her breast. "Lingerie. I need some more bras and knickers and things."

Ginny stared at her half naked friend's chest. Harper giggled and grinned. This was fantastic! "Ginny?"

The other girl quickly looked up at the smiling face. "S-Sure. We can go there after."

Nodding she went back behind the curtain, a silly grin on her face. Ginny was definitely attracted to her. Which was a great start! Now, if she would only make a move and then maybe it'll become something more someday. With a hopeful sigh, she put on another shirt. It didn't show much but fit in just the right places.

Stepping outside she twirled for Ginny in front of the mirror. "I like it."

"It does look good, much better than those oversized shirts you normally wear."

Harper pouted and put her hands on her hips. "It's not my fault, it's just what I was used to."

The redheaded girl grinned and stood up walking behind the somewhat smaller girl. She held her breath when hands turned her around and started to pull on the shirt, holding back a shiver when Ginny's fingers brushed against her skin.

"There, that's perfect. You should buy it."

Harper nodded and went back into the stall. She tried on several more outfits, some more revealing than others while teasing her crush and relishing in the obvious stares and blushes it got her. Just as she put on the last outfit she stepped outside.

"Sit there for a few moments; I saw something earlier I forgot to grab. Let me go and get it, so close your eyes. I think you'll like it."

Ginny nodded and closed her eyes. "Alright."

"Don't peek!"

"I won't!"

Harper rushed off and grabbed a short, blood red corseted dress. Getting back into the stall she put in on.

"Alright, you can look now."

It had short, two inch sleeves that hung off her shoulders. The skirt, while the slightest bit poofy just barely reached mid-thigh with a layer of black lace. The neckline of the corset had red lace that covered a small part of her cleavage while still showing quite a bit. It was a revealing dress, something she would absolutely never wear in public but for today would do the job. Using a bit of wandless magic, the back of the corset tied itself and she stepped outside. Harper was delighted when the look of lust filled the blue eyes of the girl she fancied.

"I saw this and just had to try it on." If this doesn't get Ginny to do anything she'll have to rethink just asking her out on her own. Which wasn't nearly as much fun but she really wanted the other girl to notice her. That was the whole point of this other than just gaining more confidence in herself, she just wanted the girl she had fancied on for that last year to notice her. Harper went over to the mirror and leaned forward. The short skirt rose in the back showing not only her cleavage in the mirror but her thighs from the back. She admittedly felt a bit skimpy doing this, showing off her body like this did make her feel uncomfortable but it was Ginny, even if nothing became of them she was the only person she would ever feel alright showing this amount of skin to.

The redheaded girl just stared, desire showing in her eyes as she stood. "You really look beautiful."

Cheeks red, Harper looked at the other girl through the mirror. "Really?"

"Of course." Ginny stood back up and grabbed her by her elbow, pulling her back into the stall, closing the curtain.

"G-Ginny what-mmph!" Her words were stopped by lips pressing against her own. Her arms automatically wrapped around the other girl and kissed back with want.

Finally!

Ginny pulled back and gazed at flushed cheeks and lust filled emerald eyes. "You look beautiful and ravishing in that."

"I was hoping you'd feel that way." She grinned and leaned back, kissing the other girl again. Ginny pressed her against the walls of the stall. Harper shivered as their lips pressed together in a rough, passionate kiss. She ran her fingers through the red hair and pulled the other girl closer. This, this is what she had wanted. For the girl to push her against the wall and just overwhelm her with want. She moaned quietly as she felt a hand on the skin of her thigh. The redhead let go of her lips to kiss her neck and bare shoulders.

"Ginny, as much as I want to continue this, I don't want to do anything in public like this." She panted and held the redhead close.

"Then let's get these paid for and back to your flat." Ginny gave her one last kiss and grabbed the clothes and Harper grinning, followed behind after quickly changing back into her own clothes.

Paying with her muggle money, the two apparated back to her flat and upon entering, the bags were tossed on the sofa and the redhead grabbed the girls hand and pulled her into the bedroom. Ginny pushed the black haired girl into the bed and straddled her hips and Harper's arms wrapped around the other girls shoulders and kissed back, their lips and tongues moving together in a zealous kiss.

Harper couldn't be any happier with the results of the shopping spree as Ginny's hands reached under her shirt and she arched and moaned as a hand brushed against her breasts. Her shirt was pulled off as kisses and teeth attacked her neck. Her own hands dived under the redhead's shirt and pulled it off.

Merlin, Ginny was stunning.

Hands roamed all across their skin, lips followed close behind. Moans and panting sounded through the room for hours as they divested each other's bras and knickers and by the time they finished making love the room was quiet, the two lay next to one another under the sheets naked, panting but happy.

"We need to go on a shopping spree more often." Ginny spoke.

Smiling, Harper laughed. "If they all end up like this then sure, we'll go shopping every day from now on."

"Why did you want to go on a shopping spree? You've never wanted to before when I tried to get you to go with me."

Turning to the other girl, the black haired girl smiled. "You know, you're beautiful. I…" She looked away. "I asked you to come because I hoped if I dressed nicely or showed myself off, you'd notice me."

Ginny turned to her, rising up on her elbow. "I've always noticed you. You're my best friend, how could I not?"

Harper shook her head and bent over the bed to grab her shirt when her arm was grabbed and she was pulled back to face the other girl.

"What do you mean by 'notice' you?"

She sighed and dropped down onto the pillow. "Ginny, I've fancied you for almost a year now but all people you've dated have been like Blaise Zabini. High class, good looking in fine clothes and here I am in baggy jeans and an oversized shirt. Why in the bloody hell would you even take a second glance at me? So I figured if I took you shopping and showed myself off you'd finally be able to look at me like I…" Harper sighed and looked away. Now that she had said it out loud it sounded incredibly stupid. Now, the girl she fancied so much was going to think she was an idiot.

But when the redhead started laughing, she was of course, confused.

"You did all that, the cleavage, the dress and everything just to get my attention?" Ginny leaned over and kissed her, her hand settling on Harper's stomach. "You had my attention long ago but it just seemed like every time I wanted to say something you were out on another date."

Harper sat up and stared at her. "Really?"

"Yeah. It was like a few months ago, when I came over that day for dinner. I was going to ask you out when you said you had a date with that blonde Hufflepuff." Ginny rose up next to her. "Then you came back from that date with a smile and you two seemed like you hit it off and then of course a few weeks later you broke it off."

"She was going to away for a year or two and neither of us wanted a long distance thing. She was nice but…" Oh this was going to sound cheesy. "She wasn't you. You're beautiful, smart, and funny. You're not afraid to get dirty." Ginny grinned and Harper teasingly slapped her shoulder. "You know what I mean. I can talk to you for hours and never realized time had passed. You love chicken and I can't stand chicken. You hate green peas and I love them. So many other things, she just wasn't you and I needed you to notice me. If you hadn't ravaged me in that stall I'd have asked you out but this seemed a bit more fun and us. Besides, it was the same with you. You're always out on dates."

Ginny shrugged. "I'm young, only 21 and we're supposed to date around and when you can't get the one you want you look for others. As you so obviously did as well."

Harper looked at her but smiled. "I suppose you're right. It seems we've finally got our schedules in order." She leaned over and moved to sit on the other girls lap, legs on either side of the girl and her arms around the other's shoulders. "So, I'm free for a good long while. Are you?"

The redhead grinned and lay back down, bringing the still naked girl with her. "Of course." Smiling, the two girls leaned in close and kissed.

[. . . : . . : . . .]

Two weeks later they sat in the Burrow right next to each other, hands linked together as they leaned into each other's sides, both exceedingly happy with the outcome of the shopping spree. Harper had started wearing the clothes she had bought there, looking more beautiful than ever with her new found confidence as Ginny had thought. Though, the corset dress stayed in the closet for now. Harper had a good idea of when to wear it that would make her girlfriend, such a fantastic feeling calling her that was, a very happy woman.

Hermione had walked in and saw the two. She stared before grinning and squealing.

"Finally!" The bushy haired girl rushed over and hugged the two. "How'd it happen?"

Harper grinned and Ginny giggled. "Well, there was this dress…"

[. . . : . . : . . .]

_Just a cute one shot I wanted to write. Normally I don't write anything but slash and usually I can't stand a Fem!Harry but I gave it a try and fell in love with it and I'm still looking for some really good ones. Leave a review if you would like to see one just like this, same conversations and things but in Ginny's point of view or if you want another one shot or story with the two as a pairing._


End file.
